


Донор - лучший человек!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Clash of views, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Лучше донора человека нет». Так говорил Влад. Старый вампир, живущий призраками прошлого, никак не мог заставить себя пить кровь из пакетика. По его словам, это «мерзкое пойло, годное разве что для новомодных слабаков», порочило честь вампиров.





	Донор - лучший человек!

«Лучше донора человека нет». Так говорил Влад. Старый вампир, живущий призраками прошлого, никак не мог заставить себя пить кровь из пакетика. По его словам, это «мерзкое пойло, годное разве что для новомодных слабаков», порочило честь вампиров.  
Так и сегодня.  
Впервые за долгое время Дракула чувствовал себя свободным. Дела отеля он давно выполнил, до рассвета было ещё далеко, семья отдыхала на море… Ну, почти вся семья — отец остался дома. Старый граф не признавал этих морей, прогулок среди людей и поэтому отдыхал в отеле.  
Сейчас оба носителя великой фамилии сидели за столом и пили. Каждый своё: Дракула — пакетированную кровь «Густоквашино», а Влад — донорскую, высшего качества.  
Именно тогда он и сказал эти слова. А также добавил:  
— Не дело тебе, сын мой, бороться с инстинктами. Ты вампир — так будь вампиром.  
Дракула замер. Потом нахмурился и медленно поставил чашку на столик.  
— Нет, отец, — покачал он головой. — Может, я и вампир, но инстинкты — это не всегда хорошо. Лучше я буду слабаком, чем убийцей или убитым.  
Влад поморщился.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что лучше будешь унижать своё достоинство, чем рискнёшь?  
— Да, — пристально глядя в голубые глаза, твёрдо ответил граф. Он услышал, как где-то у ворот послышались знакомые голоса, и встал, благодаря анатомию за чуткий слух, который спас его от неприятного разговора. — Извини, отец. Ты просто не готов.  
Влад проводил удаляющегося сына взглядом.  
— Нет, Драк, — тихо произнёс он, делая последний глоток. — Это ты не готов. Не готов понять, что этот мир ни капли не изменился с тех пор, как умерла Марта.


End file.
